


A better father

by Fizzy_Emo_Fanfics



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_Emo_Fanfics/pseuds/Fizzy_Emo_Fanfics
Summary: Basically some father and son fluff
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A better father

“Michael?”  
“Father?”  
Michael quickly dried his tears as his father entered his bedroom.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“N-Nothing !”  
William walked over and sat beside his eldest son on his bed.  
“You don’t cry over nothing. There’s something wrong. Tell me”  
William paused for a long moment.  
“ or you’ll get no hot chocolate after dinner”  
Michael’s mouth dropped as the words came out of his fathers mouth.  
“Fine, I’ll tell you”


End file.
